The Knights of the West
by Shirou Emiya1
Summary: No summary cause i suck at it
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters here or any other anime's that might be added here all of them are owned by their respective owners etc. cause if I did then I would be rich already and having a harem of my own.**

" **I am the personification of destruction"-** Demonic voice talking

' **I will kill them'-** demonic thinking

"I will stop you"-normal talking

'Even if I die someone will take my place'-normal thinking thoughts

(Prologue)

(? POV)

I stare at one of the worst failures of my life in front of my eyes, watching my student as he turns towards me smiling sadly telling me that he knows I won't make it in time even as I try to reach my hand towards him as all around me everything disappears with only me and him in that place even as Gato presses the button on his hand while cackling madly even as he bleeds to death and then everything turns into a raging inferno with my cry piercing threw the explosion.

"NARUTO!"

(End POV)

Two mismatched eyes open with the owner sitting up abruptly gasping for breath and pulling down his mask.

'That dream again' Kakashi thought while grabbing his face, letting out a breath of exhaustion he stood up from his bed and went to freshen up

-LINE BREAK-

Walking through the streets of konoha he stopped to stare at a ramen stall named Ichiraku Ramen reminiscing of the past seeing the back of a kid wearing a bright orange jumpsuit eating a lot of ramen while talking to two other kids one a black haired boy wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back of the collar and a pink haired girl wearing a red sleeveless dress, the girl fawning over the black haired boy trying to ignore her and eating a bowl ramen with a lot of tomatoes.

'If only I was faster' Kakashi thought and lowering his eye before shaking his head and clearing out the morbid thoughts when he felt something familiar from the stall.

"I would like to order for myself and three others" A woman's voice called out from the stall, her voice gruff and a hint of authority missed in it most likely used to giving out orders.

"Of course what would those orders be?" Ayame, the daughter of the owner of the stall, asked.

"One Miso Ramen for me, One Shrimp Ramen and one Beef Ramen" The woman said.

"Ok that's three what's for the last one miss?" Here the woman pulled out a piece of paper from nowhere and reads it surprising Kakashi and the Ichiraku's with Ayame asking again to craify it with kakaShi not hearing and was dashingstraight to the Hoikage tower in a hurry.

'No way there's no way that someone would order something like that!'Kakashi thought while having a sense of hope in his heart. If he had stayed any longer he would of seen the woman glance from her shoulder revealing a lone crimson eye.

'He ran away as soon as he heard the order I wonder why?' the woman thought to herselfbefore staring back towards Ayame.

-Line Break-

(Hokage Tower)

Kakashi ran straight to the Hokage's office passing by three people wearing hooded cloaks covering them from being known by everyone with one of them inclining inkling their hood's to stare at Kakashi's form before it was obscured by the door leading to the office.

(Hokage Office)

Stopping in the middle of the office Kakashi stared at two people he knows and worships from his genin days his sensei the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaz and The Red Death Kushina Uzumaki making him lower his head in regret only to be hug by Kushina.

"Stop it, we both know how much you've suffered this past three years" Ksuhina said sternly while hugging him close like a mother would to her child.

Shaking his head Kakashi pulled away from the hug and stared at the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi "I have just recently found evidence that Naruto Uzumaki is alive" Kakashi stated shocking and surprising Minato and Kushina along with a certain cat masked ANBU and her team hiding in the office except Sarutobi who only folded his hands in front of his face hiding his mouth and only showing his stoic eyes without losing his composure from the news.

"Are you sure of what you've heard is true Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked seriously getting a nod from Kakashi.

"Hai, earlier a few minutes ago I came across Ichiraku's while strolling the streets to clear my head of some thought" taking a deep breath Kakashi continued with a motion of Hiruzen's hand "as I was passing by the stall I stopped in front of it while feeling something familiar from inside and heard of a woman ordering for herself and three others" Kakashi hesitated before finishing it "as the woman ordered for her herself and two others the woman took out a piece of paper before reading it aloud….."

"Well? What is this order that may prove Naruto is alive?" Hiruzen inquired still not losing any composure.

"Four pork ramen, six miso ramen with extra chassu and five seafood ramen" here Hiruzen finally lost his composure by dropping his pipe dropping it on top of his desk.

Seeing his reaction Kushina finally got the chance to take action "Well then to the Ichiraku's!" grabbing on to both Minato and Kakashi's arms she dragged them both out of the office with the door slamming hard on to the wall from the strength it was opened at before a ANBU fell down behind the door.

"Oh my everything" the ANBU moaned out in pain making Hiruzen wince in sympathy and making a note to give that one a big fat bonus later before turning serious again and reaching for the intercom and pressing it "Yukina please seand in my next appointment please" before getting an affirmative from his secretary and the door opening showing the three people walking inside with the middle one pulling down his hood and showing a face covered in bandages before it was also pulled of showing the person to be male and one the third and one cat ANBU take a huge intake of breath audibly.

"My boy… it's been too long" Hiruzen said staring at the two cerulean blue eyes staring back at him.

"that it has old man, that it has.."

 **CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **AN: Anyway this is my first fic and its just something I came up with so for those who are gonna send in some reviews that will try to threaten me of reporting this story or its shit and more stupid and idiotic remarks and trying to insult other peoples work let me just say some few choice words to all of you and some supportive words to others who might read this like some of the authors…..FUCK YOU HATERS AND HYPOCRITES AND GO STRAIGHT TO HELL! and here is the supportive words to the other authors who give their all and try to entertain other readers….I have to say that it's not only my decision to make this but I got this inspiration to make my own fic from all of the stories I've read from other authors and I'm dismayed that some readers try to keep on belittling all the hard work some of us try to put in their stories along with the hypocrisy from the some of the author too who were jealous of others due to their stories getting more famous than theirs and try to put themselves in the right when the ones they are threatening never even broke any rules from the beginning of their story so the thing is why should we listen to those who mock our works? Why should follow and take their empty threats when we haven't even broken any rules? Why should we let the pressure of bias readers keep us down? I say to just IGNORE ALL THAT! IT'S NOT THEIR STORY, ITS NOT THEIR IDEAS THAT MADE SOME OF OUR FICS BE CREATED, ITS ALSO NOT THEIR DECISION TO CNTROL ON HOW THE STORY GOES! THEY ONLY HAVE THE RIGHT TO GIVE OUT ADVICES OR SOME IDEAS TO THE AUTHOR AND IT'S ALSO UP TO US AUTHORS ON WHETHER OR NOT WE ADD IN THEIR IDEAS IN THE STORY! So in the end I say it again we own our stories and fics and on how we make it not others but US.**

 **Anyway so I'm gonna start up on the next chapter and I'm gonna need a beta also some ideas might be good if any of you dear readers and fellow authors want to give some on how I should make it but like I said the final word is mine and I hope you fellow authors also follow it and please ignore if there are any grammar mistakes cause if there is they I might have missed it or just pressed the wrong key in the middle of making this thank you.**

 **ShirouEmiya1 Logging out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Knights of the West**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here they belong to their respective owners aside from the OC's.**

" **Prepare yourself!"-** Demonic Voice talking

' **I'll win this battle!'-** Demonic Thinking

"I'll stop you no matter what!"-Normal Talking

'I most definitely will not lose!'-Normal Thinking

Chapter 1

"Three years" Hiruzen stated while staring at someone he saw as a grandson that was believed to be dead "You've been gone for three years Naruto-Kun the village hasn't been the same when you were gone".

Sighing, Naruto step forward from between the two accompanying him, still hidden in their cloaks, with every step he made making every ninja in the room hear the sound of metal hitting the floor until he was in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Yeah, I know but to tell you the truth a lot of things happened these past three years" Naruto explained while moving an arm covered in iron gauntlets holding a scroll and placing the scroll on top of the desk.

Staring at the scroll on his desk Hiruzen grabbed it and unrolled it before seeing a storage seal on it, placing his hand on it he pushed in a bit of chakra until a small poof of smoke came out of it, waiting for the smoke to disperse he saw a badly damaged and scratched forehead protector laying on top of the scroll.

"Tell me Naruto-kun…..can you please explain to me the reason why im holding your fore head protector?" Hiruzen inquire softly but already knowing of the reasons just wanting to hear from his mouth clearly.

"We both know what it means gramps" Naruto stated while staring at him seriously.

"Yes you are right that I know what it means but…." Hiruzen paused for a sec before continuing and grabbing the forehead protector gently "….i want to hear it from you my boy"

"…."

Silence is what only came from that plea that the Third Hokage said until another release of breath came from Naruto and closing his eyes.

"I would like…. No…I want to resign from being a shinobi of Konoha" Naruto said while opening his eyes and staring at Hiruzen full of determination that made him see not the present Naruto in front of him but someone that can bring change and peace to not only the Elemental Nations but the whole world and he couldn't help but feel pride for Naruto knowing that even though he may not be a Konoha Shinobi after this anymore, he knew that standing in front of him is someone that is the holder of the true will of fire.

"You're resignation from the shinobi forces is approved" Hiruzen said while smiling slightly before it fell into a small frown "Although I would like to ask of what you think of your…." Hiruzen trailed off with a grimace knowing that this is a topic that will bring a lot of trouble.

"My thoughts on my so-called parents? We both know that I'm not gonna forgive them for what they have done by leaving me here for the whole 14 years of torture here on this village and old man don't worry I don't blame you for hiding it from me after all, every time I asked you on who they are you give of a feeling of regret yet anger not aimed at me but at someone whenever you say you don't know, now I know at who it is aimed at" Naruto said while walking around the desk and placing his armored hand on the Third's shoulder.

"I don't deserve your compassion my boy I've lied to you time and time again from the day you could walk up till now" Hiruzen said while pulling down his hat slightly to hide the tears that threaten to escape his eyes.

"True you don't deserve it but like I said I knew why you did it and how much it always brings you pain every time you lied to me and among other things…" Naruto paused before continuing "…I couldn't hate you even if I want to cause you are the only one who I see as a family and the one who has been there for me always when no one else did"

All the ANBU's and the two people with Naruto couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of them warming their hearts from the compassion that Naruto is giving the Third making their respect for him grow.

"Well then I guess it's time for me and my group to leave before anything else happens" Naruto said while heading straight for the door followed by the two people with him making the ANBUs hear the same metal hitting the floor coming from them just like Naruto.

"This early? You and your friends just got here why not take a rest first?" Hiruzen asked.

"yeah sorry about leaving so soon but in truth we just came here to give that back and resign so that I don't become a criminal if word gets out that I'm alive and well from some bad source" Naruto Explained clearly while grabbing the knob of the door and twisting it open letting the other two leave.

"Good point but if I may could I see what you look like under that cloak?" Hiruzen asked with the Anbus also wondering about it.

"Sure I guess" Naruto said before parting the cloak in front of him showing the Shinobis that he is wearing a complete full set of silver armor with the cloak actually connected from the back along with a longsword strapped to his left waist and a shield strapped to his back under the cloak with a symbol embed on the right part of his chest plate with the ninja's also noting that he is wearing a complete chainmail under the armor.

"You became a knight? Does that mean you've been living in the west for three years? Better question is how did you get sent there?" Hiruzen asked while staring at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry old man but I would like to keep that to myself for now it's… not something I like to remember if you could? I'll tell you one of these days but not now as the memory is still fresh" Naruto said with a grimace and tracing his left armored hand on to his chest where the emblem is.

"I understand….you may take your leave Naruto-kun and always know that you are welcomed here" Hiruzen stated with a understanding smile before watching Naruto bow his head and leave the office.

"Are you sure it's wise to accept his resignation Hokage-sama?" A Cat masked ANBU asked from beside him.

"Yes it is Neko but I'm not just gonna let him leave this village without something to help him" Hiruzen stated while turning his chair around to stare at the village from the window.

"Hokage-sama? " Neko asked

"Neko I want you and your team to follow Naruto-kun on his travels, I want you to shadow him and protect him but only when it is needed unless the situation calls for it you may reveal yourselves to his group" Hiruzen ordered.

"You're expecting that something might happen?"

"Yes and Neko this mission will be indefinite on time for I fear that I might not stay as hokage soon and as the hokage now I'm placing in a order where in the case of a new hokage comes into seat then they cannot order your teams return or even brand your team as criminals" Hiruzen stated grimly.

"May I inquire on the rules of engagement Lord Third?" Neko inquired softly.

"You are to protect Naruto at all cost from any attacks on his person….Even from Konoha" Hiruzen said.

"I understand Hokage-same no harm that may prove a danger to Naruto or any of his companions and friends shall befall them" Neko stated full of determination.

"Thank you Neko for doing this old man a huge favor" Hiruzen said while standing up from his chair and bowing towards her in gratitude.

"H-Hokage-sama please do not bow to me I don't think I should be given such praise and respect nor it is befitting of your stature!" Neko said in panic while flailing her arms in embarrassment with the other ANBU in the room chuckling or giggling silently seing their comrade panic from such praise.

Chuckling softly Hiruzen straighten himself up still smiling knowing that the one he sees as a grandson will be safe and in good hands even though that he feels that it is not needed but as long as it is for his surrogate grandson then he will do anything to help him even if it means dying to protect him.

-Line Break-

(With Kakashi's group)

"Kushina-sama please slow down!" Kakashi said while still getting dragged by her along with Minato by their arms and was heading straight towards Ichiraku's.

Letting go of their arms Kushina drop them on the ground while scratching the back of her head and laughing sheepishly "S-sorry I got excited I think".

'You think?' Minato and Kakashi thought while groaning and rubbing their shoulders in pain until they heard two voices shout at them.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Turning around behind them they the last two members of Kakshi's team.

"Sakura, Sasuke" Kakashi acknowledge by nodding towards them in greeting with the two former genin snow chuunins staring at Kushina and Minato in awe.

"Wow the Red death and the fourth" Sakura said outloud before shaking her head and turning towards Kaskashi "anyway sensei we saw you three running fast and was wondering whats up?"

"Thing is we are too believe that Naruto is still alive" Kakashi said making bothe of their eyes widen in shock hearing that their supposed dead teammate alive.

"H-how?" Sasuke said with his normally scowling face replaced by shock and relief with Kakashi explaining everything that he heard and saw to his two former students.

"I don't think they are holding him hostage or something if they are allowing him to eat that much. Sakura explained

"Anyway do you two want to come with us? We're heading towards Ichiraku's right now to get our answers" Kakashi said while walking towards the ramen stand with Sasuke and Sakura nodding and joining them.

(At Ichiraku's)

The five of them entered the stall to find the woman sitting in front of the counter eating a bowl of Ramen with her back turned towards them.

Kushina walked towards her before any of them could do anything and grabbed the woman and turned her towards her surprising the woman from the sudden grab.

"Hey you tell me where my son is!" Kushina yelled in anger only for her arm to be grabbed by an armored arm.

"I would let her go if I were you"

Turning around to yell at the one who grabbed her, she felt her voice get caught up in her throat when she saw someone that resembles her husband until she saw the whiskers on his cheeks and from the corner of her eyes she saw that her group were also shocked at the new individual holding her arm in a tight grip.

"I will ask again," Staring at her eyes seriously Naruto's eyes were brimming with fury and anger at the gall this woman was doing to someone close to him, tightening his grip on her arm making Kushina wince in pain yet didn't release her hold onto the woman.

" .Go."

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER MWUAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **So this is the first chapter of knights of the west and im shocked on how this story is getting attention sure it's not that much but more or less I was expecting this to be on a single number of favs and follows, so thank you to all who fav and followed this fic as it is my first time making onw, as for what Naruto's armor looks like just search for Arthur's armor in fate prototype and you'll get it but I made I few changes also Hiruzen has sent out his most trustworthy ANBU that is loyal to only him to safeguard Naruto and most of all just who is the unknown woman that kushina grabbed in the ramen stand? And what is her connection to Naruto? Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter of Knights of the West so leave a fav, follow and review if you like this fic.**

 **This is Shirou Emiya1**

 **Signing out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Knights of the West**

 **AN: Sorry if everyone is wondering on why I reposted this chapter I just noticed that I posted an unfinished chapter so forgive me if everyone is expecting an update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here they belong to their respective owners aside from the OC's.**

" **Prepare yourself!"-** Demonic Voice talking

' **I'll win this battle!'-** Demonic Thinking

"I'll stop you no matter what!"-Normal Talking

'I most definitely will not lose!'-Normal Thinking

Chapter 2

Silence.

That's what could only be heard inside the stall with the eyes of every konoha ninja inside staring at the armored figure of Naruto whos hold on Kushina tightens when he saw that she still hasn't let go of the unkown woman.

"N-N-Naru-" Kushina started only to stop and wince when she felt the bones of her wrist tighten to unbearable pain making her let go of the woman at last before getting pushed away from them and almost fell through the floor if it wasn't for Minato catching her.

Turning around they saw him help up the woman by gently lifting her up by her hands while speaking lowly that they could not hear any of it before getting a nod from the woman turning to them Naruto stood in front of the woman with his hand on the handle of his sword making everyone tense.

"You are lucky that she is giving you a chance to live today otherwise all of you would be dead instantly by my hands" Naruto said shocking them from what they heard come from his mouth.

Out of all the things they could've expected from him, hearing him tell them that he would kill them and so casually at that is not one of the things they would've expected at all.

"Now, now how about we all just calm down a bit ok?" Kakashi said while raising both his hands in a placating manner and getting in between them only for him to grab Kushina by the waist and jump back to dodge a slash from Naruto.

"Do not speak to me so casually Copy-nin as if we know each other personally" Naruto said while glaring at them all only for a hand to be placed on his shoulder gently from the woman behind him.

"Calm down Naruto don't let your anger cloud your sense now sheath your sword" The woman said.

"As you command Akane" Naruto said to now named Akane.

"Now then it would seem you finished your meeting with the Hokage" Akane said with the konoha ninja's now getting a good look at Akane and noticed that just like Naruto she is also wearing a full set of armor made of iron with a black and red cape attached on her back and a blue cloth that goes from under her armor to between her legs with a gold symbol on it that they couldn't see clearly.(Just search female spear knight and you'll get a general idea of what she is wearing)

"Yes, we didn't make you wait for too long I hope?" Naruto asked Akane was about to answer only to be cut off by a certain banshee.

"HANG ON JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NARUTO-BAKA!?" Sakura screeched making everyone in the vicinity cover their ears only for an armored hand to grabbed her throat tightly making her choke and struggle to remove the hand from one of the cloaked people with Naruto.

"Shut your mouth you damn banshee you almost made me go deaf" The unknown person said with a growl and a male at that from what the rest could hear.

"Hey let her go!" Sasuke said while raising his arm to grab the person's arm only for the other cloaked person to intercept him and kneed him in the gut forcing him to bend over before getting elbowed on his back making him slam onto the ground with an armored boot stepping on him.

"You have no right to demand something from us you damn thief" The person snapped in a female voice.

"Yami, Hikari that's enough stand down" Akane ordered making the now named Yami and Hikari let them go and kneel before her.

"Yes Hime-sama/Yes Hime-sama" Both said before being commanded by Naruto to rise and stand beside them.

Once both of them were standing on each of their sides Naruto stared at the konoha nins coldly before speaking "Let that be a lesson to you both especially you Haruno, unlike in the past I won't let you hit me for no other reason than to grow your damn ego and confidence for being nothing else but a weak little girl that has no right to live let alone walk among others that are true warriors" Naruto said with each word making the Haruno flinch until tears were streaming down her cheeks while cradling her neck.

"NARUTO! You've gone too far!" Kakashi scolded his former student only to fall down to his knees from an unknown pressure weighing down on him and from the corner of his eye he can see that the rest of besides Naruto and his group were also on their knees 'what is this pressure!? Is this coming from Naruto!?' Kakashi thought while struggling against the unknown pressure.

"you have no right to scold me Hatake I'm not one your students and never was" Naruto said while glaring down at him.

Watching them struggle Akane decided that they were away for too long.

"Naruto that's enough time for us to leave, we have been away for too long" Akane commanded with Naruto letting up the pressure.

"As you command Akane-Hime" Naruto said before following her out of the stall with Hikari and Yami flanking them on both sides before Naruto stopped with his back turned to the recovering nins staring at his red cape "one more thing this will be the last time you will see me again and if we do meet up somewhere in the future then remember this words clearly once we encounter each other again….." Naruto glance back at them over his shoulder staring at them coldly with one eye "…I will kill anyone of you and send your bodies to pieces back in this forsaken village" and with naruto walked out of the stall following his charge intent on leaving the village.

-Line Break-

(Road Towards The Village Gate)

Once Naruto caught up to the others he walked beside Akane with Hikari and Yami flanking them from behind, their hands tensed while staring at the villagers who were whispering and pointing at them while some of them were glaring at them specifically at Naruto.

"These villagers better not try something or else I'll remove their heads from their bodies" Yami muttered under his breath with only the others hearing him with Hikari nodding alongside him slightly while staring at the villagers around them from under her hood.

"Stay your blade Yami, Hikari, these fools don't deserve to let their blood touch your blades" Naruto ordered them without turning his head to look at them.

"But supreme commander" Hikari started before Naruto cut her off "Remember we are in a different place Hikari we are guests here so stay your blade" Naruto said.

"Yes supreme commander/Yes supreme commander " Both Hikari and Yami said.

"Besides, unless we are attacked we have the right to fight back by any means necessary and with the fact that the Hime-sama is with us we are to react with lethal prejudice to the fools who would try to put the ojou in harm's way and along with the fact I'm the ojou's guardian for today and you two are tasked to be her escorts then we are free to do as see fit in case it comes to that situation" Naruto said with a smirk that the two can't see but feel making them both also smirk in anticipation daring the fools around them to try to do anything.

'This is why he is the supreme commander of the whole kingdom's army not because of his strengths but for his cunning ways of thinking up plans that has a high chance of working and along his way of making other follow him with his determination' Hikari and yami thought while staring at their commander's back with awe.

"Let's hurry up before the sun sets, I don't want to stay the night here I'd rather camp out in the woods then be here any longer where the ojou's safety is a concern" Naruto said picking his pace towards the gates along with Akane with Hikari and Yami keeping up pace with them unknowing of the four shadows following them from a far.

 **AN: Well that's the second chapter I know it's short but I'm seriously been busy with my whole life what with work taking up all of my time now so that's why it has been too long since I updated I'll try to make the third chapter but with the limited amount of time I get don't expect any fast updates also I'm asking on which characters you guys want me to add so PM me if you want and explain on why I should add them also if anyone wants this to be a harem fic just pm me that is all.**

 **This is ShirouEmiya1**

 **Signing out**


End file.
